


Relax, Cassian

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Series: Rebelcaptain oneshots [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (so you make them hard in a totally different way), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Smut, also Jyn's the big spoon, bwahahahaha, fight me, giving your partner a hand-job because they've had a very hard day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Cassian is being to hard on himself after a mission, so Jyn tries to help him relax.





	Relax, Cassian

The inn is small and dated, and it does nothing for this planet’s insufferable heat, but it’s in an almost decent part of the city, so neither Jyn nor Cassian think to complain. There’s a tiny fresher which they use to dress the new wounds Jyn acquired that morning. 

“Karking bastard.” Jyn grumbles, referring to their (formerly new, now dead) informant who’d stupidly lead the imperial agents right to them. “Didn’t realize he’d been followed for nearly eight blocks.” She grimaces as Cassian sprays the cut along her jaw with disinfectant and he gives her an apologetic look.

“We’ll see if his intel checks out.”

Jyn scoffs, “You mean the ten words we got out of him before all hell broke loose.”

It’s not a jab at him, but Cassian feels the punch all the same. Hell had broken loose, and he hadn’t been fast enough to get them out of there. His body was still healing, still uncooperative. He’d managed to fool his physical therapist enough to clear him for field work again, but Jyn hadn’t bought it for a moment. That’s why she demanded to come. He hadn’t fought her, knowing deep down that she was right, and look what happened today. Without her, he’d be dead.

“Cass?” Her fingers on his jaw shock him back to the present. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he says much too quickly and mentally curses himself, “yes, I just…”

The sentence tapers off, never to be finished. Jyn looks at him intently, and he thinks she may be able to see right through him.

She decides to have mercy on him, though, and simply shrugs. “The heat’s probably getting to us.”

“Right.” He nods. “The heat.”

He retreats back into the bedroom, not wanting his bitter mood to affect her. He comms Kay, confirms their extraction time for tomorrow, and starts stripping out of his gear. It peels off of him; a few hours in the sun was all it took to meld the clothing to his skin. Jyn joins him, but freezes when it comes to getting her arm out of her shirt sleeve. The entirety of her shoulder is purple and swollen from where a trooper had thrown her against a wall.

“Let me help you.” Cassian says. _This, at least, is something I can do._

Jyn gives him a small, appreciate smile and they work together to free her from the garment. They’re both in their underclothes, sitting on opposite ends of the mattress. This isn’t the first time they’ve seen each other in this… state. For one thing, they’ve both spent enough time submerged in bacta for _far_ more people than they’d like to see them half naked.

They don’t bother getting under the thin sheets. Even inside their room, the atmosphere is hot and tangible.

“Starting to miss Hoth?” Jyn askes, lounging with her arm covering her eyes.

Cassian laughs, “I’d rather be a little sweaty than have my cock nearly freeze every time I try to take a piss.”

She kicks him lightly, but there’s a smile on her lips. It distracts him, a bit, from the voice inside his head reminding him how the frozen planet makes his joints ache. _Useless on base and in the field._

Swallowing hard, Cassian turns over onto his side, facing the wall. He feels Jyn shift, feels her eyes searing into the back of his head.

“Cassian,” she starts, but he doesn’t want to do this.

“No.”

The word sits in the thick air between them, making his skin feel heavy. Instead of dropping the matter, Jyn moves across the bed so that her body is slotted against his. His heart vaults in his chest but he remains perfectly still. Her arm weaves around his stomach, firm yet warry of his fragile hip and back.

“Cassian,” she says, softer now. The feeling of her lips against his spine sends a shiver through him despite the heat. “You need to give yourself time.”

Cassian closes his eyes, clenching his jaw against a biting remark. “I can’t wait forever, Jyn.” He says tightly.

She doesn’t challenge his tone, which surprises him. Instead, she starts tracing her fingers back and forth across his abdomen, sending his heart racing.

“You’ve given everything you have to the Rebellion, Cassian. Give yourself the time you deserve. Let yourself heal, please… for me.”

With those words, he knows he’s done for. He pushes a breath through his nose. “I’ll try.” He can’t offer much more than that, but it’s honest.

To his delight, she smiles into his skin, murmuring a thank you. His eyes fall closed, lulled by the pattern her fingers create. This is new, her hands on him in this way, for this long. They stay like that for what may be hours before her hand travels deliberately to the valley between his hips.

His eyes fly open. “Jyn?’

She shifts against him, purring into his ear, “You’re always giving.” Her fingers dance across the hem of his briefs. “Let me give something to you.”

“Jyn, you…” his voice rises in panic, not because he doesn’t want it, but because he can’t understand it, “you don’t have…”

“I want to.” She whispers, kissing the curve of his jaw and sending heat straight to his groin. “Let me take care of you, Cassian.”

His mind is whirring at light speed, but he wants to shut it all down, just for a while. He nods mutely, not trusting his voice to come out uncracked. It’s the invitation she needed to pull the briefs down and free his dick, which is already becoming hard. She takes him in her hand and it’s a sweet torture, so good it’s almost painful.

“Relax.” She murmurs, stroking him with skilled fingers. His thighs twitch and shake as she works him, her other hand traveling down his spine and around his ass. “Relax, Cassian.” Without warning, she runs one finger along his hole and he gasps.

He’s never had a woman touch him here and it feels… electrifying. She does it again in sync with the hand stroking him and he lets out a low groan.

“Do you think you can come, for me?” She says, working him up more and more.

“Yes.” He chokes out, because it’s not even a question. His climax is sloppy and raw and he reaches behind him blindly, grabbing her thigh just for something to hold onto. She kisses behind his ear and begins shifting away when he captures the arm that’s still across his stomach.

“Wait,” he says, breathless, “stay.”

She’s silent for a long moment, but when he turns his head to look at her, she’s smiling brightly. She kisses him once on the lips before settling against his back, syncing her breathing to his. Cassian sleeps better than he has in a long time, wondering if it would be so bad to have someone take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is titled as "butt stuff" on my computer 
> 
> gonna whore out my main tumblr (rose-of-gabriel) while we're here, and my Rogue One centered blog (kyberite-in-our-veins) because why not? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
